


Let the Walls Fall

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hospitalization, I'm sorry for this one too, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally finds out why Jess suddenly disappeared from his life, and he's furious that she never told him she was dying of cancer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Walls Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this for creative writing a while back, and I didn't even mean for it to be fanfiction, but it turns out it works cause I used the names Sam and Jess.

Jess hides her face in her hands when Sam bursts into her hospital room. His anger rolls off of him in waves as he stalks towards her bed.  
“You didn’t tell me! Why the hell didn’t you tell me? What made you think it was okay to keep this from me?”  
“Sam-”  
“Don’t you dare-”  
“Please, I-”  
“No, don’t try to come up with an excuse.”  
“But-”  
“I’m your boyfriend Jess! You’re supposed to tell me these things!”   
Jess could feel her own anger rise. She looks up to yell at him, and Sam unconsciously bites his lip when he sees her red, tear-filled eyes.  
“I didn’t want to hurt you! You can’t even fathom the pain I’ve been through! You can’t even fucking hope to understand!”  
Her voice goes soft, and she absentmindedly twirls her hair.   
“I didn’t want you to have to deal with it. I couldn’t do that to you. Maybe you wouldn’t have to feel as much pain as me, but you’d have to deal with the terror, the constant worry. I couldn’t do that to you.”   
Sam slumps into the chair next to the bed.  
“So you shut me out instead? I was worried. I thought you were going to break up with me. When you started to distance yourself I thought I had done something wrong, but I couldn’t think of what.”   
He clenches his hands into fists to try to keep them from shaking.   
“When you stopped coming to school I freaked out, but you never returned my calls, and when I tried going to your house your parents wouldn’t let me in. I didn’t know what to do, what to think. I was losing it. Then I heard from my mom that she saw your parents here during her shift. I had to find out from my mom that my girlfriend had cancer.”  
Hearing the strain in Sam’s voice, Jess can’t hold it back anymore, and she starts to cry. Sobs wrack her body, and Sam scrambles to hold her. It takes everything he has not to cry himself.   
“Not telling me made it worse,” he says thickly. “I haven’t seen you in months Jess, months, and now I finally do and you’re dying.”   
His voice cracks on dying, and he stiffens. He can’t cry, he has to be strong for her.  
“I’m sorry,” she says haltingly. “I was being selfish, wasn’t I?”  
“Damn straight.” Jess pulls back, and gives him a watery smile. Sam wipes her tears, and gives her one of his own. They sit there awkwardly, not sure what to say next.  
“So…. How’s school been?”   
Sam chuckles dryly.  
“Really? There are so many things to talk about, and you bring up school?”   
Jess pouts.  
“Well I haven’t been there in a while.”  
“Alright, I’ll humor you,” Sam says lightly. It sounds hollow. “What d’you wanna know?”   
Jess hums in thought.  
“Give me the latest gossip.”  
Sam scoffs.  
“You know I don’t keep up with that crap.”   
Jess rolls her eyes.   
“Okay, what if I told you Tony’s got a girlfriend?”   
Jess looks at Sam before bursting out laughing at the absurdity of her boyfriend’s statement. He starts laughing to.   
“Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.”   
Suddenly Jess cries out, doubling over in pain. Sam can’t keep the panic at bay.   
“Jess!”   
He reaches out to her, but she brushes him off, straightening just as suddenly as she had curled in on herself.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about it.” Her voice was shaky.  
“No, you’re not.”  
“Yes, I am.”  
“Jess-”  
“Just stop! Sam.”   
He clenched his jaw.   
“Just stop.”  
“Okay, sorry I’m worried about you.”   
Jess sighs.  
“Oh, my god Sam. Can you not right now? I don’t need your attitude.”  
“Then quit being so unfair!”   
Her eyes narrow.   
“You expect me to act like everything’s okay? Well news flash, everything’s not.”  
“What, and you think I don’t know that?” Jess asks accusingly. “I’ve been dealing with this for months Sam. And as we speak my body is shutting down!”   
Sam flinches, and her eyes immediately go soft.  
“I’m just trying to be here for you," Sam says quietly. "I’m trying to make it so you don’t have to be strong.”  
“Then, let’s just lay down. No more pretending, kay?”  
“Yeah.”   
Jess moves over to give him room, and Sam eases himself down, wary of all the wires. They face each other, their fingers intertwined. They share a chaste kiss, and Sam squeezes her hand, giving her the brightest smile he can muster. Despite the noises of the various machines it’s peaceful, and he’s surprised to find it’s not that hard to block them out.  
“I love you,” he whispers.  
“Love you.”   
Jess presses her forehead to his, and she breathes in his scent, cherishing something familiar in the alien world she was thrust into. Everything melts away, and it’s as if they’ve found their own space.

 

The atmosphere is interrupted when Jess goes rigid, inhaling sharply. The machines alert Sam of their presence, pulling him back into sharp reality as they go haywire. Time seems to slow, but everything seems blurred, as nurses and a doctor rush into the room. One gently but firmly pulls at him, and he starts to let her, until his senses surge into hyper drive and what’s happening finally clicks. With a cry he latches onto Jess, and he feels more hands on him. As if from a distance, he hears himself shout.  
“No! I’m not leaving her! Jess! Jessica!”  
“Please sir, you need to move!” Then he feels strong arms drag him off the bed, and he’s taken into the hallway, kicking and screaming.

“No! Let me go! Let me stay! I can’t leave her! Don’t take her away from me!” He lets the walls fall down. There’s no point in staying strong. The realization hits him like a bullet to the heart, and all the fight rushes out of him. He lets himself get dragged through the door, sobbing uncontrollably. Sam was aware of this, but he didn’t care. He didn’t bother holding back as he screamed and wailed at the top of his lungs. The tears streamed steadily down his cheeks, dripping to the floor. Faintly he heard the sound of a flat line, and Sam doubled over as his loudest, most tormented cry ripped up his throat. 


End file.
